Some Unholy War
by HouseFlockhart
Summary: Takes place right after the Red Kryptonite episode. Supercat. intended to be explicit, not there yet.
1. Chapter 1

After being exposed to that red weird kyrptonite, I said and did such horrible things I don't think i can ever forgive myself for. As much as I hate myself for breaking Alex's arm, i knew she would forgive me because well, shes my sister. My biggest regret while being in that altered state had to be throwing Cat Grant off the balcony, sending her 40 stories down before catching her on a "whim" as she said. It never crossed my mind even in that state not to catch her, because without Cat Grant in my life i fear i would become lost. I have to make this right, and come clean about being Super girl.

"Kiera my latte!" Days after being thrown off a building, and Cat hasn't skipped a beat. She know its all an act, and shes still rattled on the inside. She knows better than to appear vulnerable at the workplace. So Kara will act as nothing is wrong for as long as she does...

"Here Ms. Grant, just the way you like it!"

"At least something is right today, This whole Supergirl going nuts has me in a shit storm."

"About that... James just informed me that Supergirl wants to have dinner with you to discuss things."

Cat's face fell a little, revealing she was a bit unsure of how to respond.

"Fine, set it up and I'll be there. Same place as usual."

She spent the next couple hours setting up the balcony for a dinner she was going to have with Cat. *why am i so nervous, she already has an idea that i may be Supergirl.* She sighed. She knew the next few hours would go amazingly well, or be a travesty.

It was 7:30 and everyone had gone home except for Kara and Cat of course. "Don't you have somewhere to be Kiera? I don't know if Supergirl wants someone crashing our dinner."

"oh um of course Ms. Grant! I'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Grant rolled her eyes, and with that Kara left, changed into her costume, and flew to the balcony.

Ms. Grant was waiting for her sipping wine. "AH Supergirl, before we get settled, do you have any plans of throwing me off a building tonight too?"

"No! that is what i am here to talk to you about, That wasn't me, well physically yes, but mentally i was altered by this odd substance..." Kara didn't want to give too much away just yet.

Cat gave a small grin. "i know it wasn't 'really' you, but you do understand why i had to report it to National city that you weren't well, I mean you were a danger to everyone!"

"I understand Miss Grant."

"Call me Cat." Kara felt a bit of relief. It was going well so far.

"Well, Cat there's something I have been meaning to tell you, Now you have to promise it doesn't leave this balcony. It can put me in danger."

"You have my word."

Supergirl rushes inside to get her glasses she left there purposely for the reveal as well as a pony tail holder.

"I am Kara your assistant." She said as she put the glasses on and her hair up. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she couldn't breathe. Revealing herself never mattered as much as it did in this moment.

Cat just stared at her in awe for a few seconds before responding. " I mean it makes perfect sense! While super girl was going crazy, your fashion sense totally improved, and the way you got rid of that horrid assistant, i knew something was wrong with my Kiera."

"Your Kiera huh?!" Kara asked blushing

"I understand having to hide who you are, i really do, but don't you think you are better than bringing me lattes and dealing with my crap everyday?"

"Cat, your superpower is keeping me grounded and making me feel normal. Without you there would be no Supergirl, i would still be in hiding doing nothing but getting you lattes!"

Cat smiled and had a tear in her eye. *the way she effects me... is that a superpower?* she wondered to herself.

"So what now? Do you quit? I will never find an assistant willing to take the abuse you do." Cat asked almost with a pout.

"If it is OK with you i would like to keep going on as we have been." Kara put her hand on Cats and they just sat there looking into each others eyes for a moment.

" That's fine with me, but do i really still need to go through that imbecile Jimmy to see Supergirl?"

"No that will no longer be necessary, and he is not an imbecile!"

"I guess he really cant be that stupid if he's smart enough to head over heels in love with you"

"Ms Grant! I mean Cat! I..." just then she got a call that her powers were needed somewhere urgently.

"Go ahead Kara ill see you tomorrow."

Kara took off leaving Cat to absorb everything that had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

After defeating a white martian and landing him in jail with the DEO, Kara decided to make a quick fly by to the office to see if Cat was still there. She had hoped they could continue their conversation. Sure enough the only light in the building that was still lit was Cat's office. *she's still here! I wonder what she was thinking to make her stay*

Supergirl landed on the balcony with grace, and Cat met her there once she realized she was back.

"You didn't have to wait..." Kara spoke in a shy manner.

"oh, I didn't did i? well how come your back then? you could've just went home, but here we are." Cat said in a teasing tone.

"Well i left in kind of a rush...and i flew by to make sure you were OK with all of this." Kara said pointing down to her costume.

"While you were out saving the world, or doing god knows what, I had time to think. My whole life has been thrown upside down by this. I'm not an easy person to connect with, here i am thinking I'm making two lasting relationships, one being Supergirl, the other being my mousy assistant Kiera.. All to find out that they are the same person! i thought i was having a great year socially, finally finding a normal.. I feel like i lost someone that never existed." Cat said in almost a whisper.

Kara took her hands and reached out for Cat's. Once she was holding hands with the woman she looked her straight in the eye "Miss Grant... i mean Cat, you are remarkable. I am so lucky to have you in my life. When you think about it, you may have 'lost' a friend but you have come to find out that you are actually doubly as close to the same person! Think of all the conversations you have had with Supergirl, and Kiera. I have been there for all of them. I know you quite well Cat, and i think you are just a little scared."

Cat pulled back her hands and scoffed "Scared?! you think I'm afraid? afraid of what exactly."

"Scared of being that close to someone." Kara took another step toward Cat. Cat didn't take a step back, but she wasn't exactly welcoming the intrusion to her personal space with open arms. "look i know it really is a lot to take in. So ill see you tomorrow with your latte just how you like it." Kara then leaned in and kissed Cat on the cheek. She flew off into the night sky leaving a blushing Cat holding her cheek,by herself for a second time in one night.

"Your Latte Miss Grant" Kara strutted into Cat's office

"You know I'm actually kind of shocked with how normal, and okay this feels. I am coming around to the idea of keeping Supergirl at my every beck and call." Cat responded with a wink. Kara turned a shade of red.

"Well if that will be all, I do have some calls to make." Kara Turned and went to leave Cat's office

"Oh Kiera before you start on your calls make sure to burn that cardigan. It's atrocious." Cat smirked to herself without looking up from her computer. Kara smiled when she left the room, happy that as promised nothing has changed between them. During the work day anyway.

Lunch time was approaching, so it was the daily ask Miss Grant what she wants today. Kara entered Miss Grant's office to find her in a surprisingly calm and centered mood for this time a day. With low blood sugar there is no telling what she is capable of.

"AH great you are here! I have been doing some thinking, as usual" Cat smirked at Kara and continued " I was wondering if you would want to have dinner at my place tonight? Not as my assistant or even Supergirl, but as yourself Kara." Cat was a little flustered after asking and waiting for Kara to respond. Kara ran over and hugged Cat "I would love to" she whispered while they were still embraced. Kara sighed and was able to smell just how good Cat smells up close. Kara pulled away beaming, while Cat was a shade of red Kara has never seen before.

"Too far with the hug?" Kara asks

"uh no! just wasn't expecting it, is all." Cat was flustered. "Be at my house at 7:30." Cat promptly left her office and headed toward the elevator. she left Kara chasing after her.

"Miss Grant wait!" Kara said

"You heard me Kiera!" and with that the elevator door closed in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara paced back and forth in her apartment. _What have i gotten myself into_? She thought to herself. Kara didn't have much to go on. All that was given was dinner in Cat's apartment. _What should i wear? oh roa, she hates all my clothes anyway so what difference does it make?_ Kara was fooling herself. Her outfit would set the tone for the evening, but she was not given any clues on where Cat's head was at. She decided on a usual button up shirt, with a tank top underneath. Her pants were dark skinny jeans, hugging her every curve.

 **MEANWHILE**

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT why did i suggest my place?! I should've just taken her out to dinner. Would that look like a date? Is making her come into my home any more casual? Fuck. How much food does an alien eat? Do Kryptionians have any food allergies? Death by garlic. No she's not a vampire._

Cat has been in turmoil since she walked through the door. She decided on simple marinara sauce, with pasta. She figured Two pounds would be a good start, and if need be she could always make more. Cat went into her bedroom to get dressed as the sauce simmered on the stove. _What should I wear? I could wear what she normally sees me in. But who wears business appropriate clothes at home?_ She decides on a long flowing Tiffany blue blouse, with black leggings underneath. It was casual, but not as bad as wearing a pair of sweat pants.

Kara approached Cat's building and she felt like she could hardly breathe. She was filled with nerves. She listened for Cat's heartbeat, which was almost racing. It made Kara feel better that Cat was probably nervous too, if her heart was beating at that rate. Kara Greeted the doorman, and was pointed to "Mrs. Grant's Elevator." Kara took a few deep breathes in the elevator trying to calm herself down. Kara brought a wine with her, even if she couldn't get drunk off of it. She did enjoy the taste of it, and it seemed like a safe thing to bring to someones house without it being analyzed.

She Finally reached Cat's door. She knocked and waited for Cat to answer. She avoided using her x ray vision to see where cat was, because she felt like it was an invasion of privacy at this point. Cat opened the door and immediately had the playful smirk Kara had come to love

"Do kryptonians have a special pill they can take that makes alcohol effect them?" Cat asks with a bit of snark.

"Erm No, I brought it because it seemed like a nice thing to bring. I also love the taste of this one."

"Pity" Cat said, turned and walked away leaving Kara standing in the door way by herself. Cat's Penthouse was everything Kara had imagined it would be. Huge Windows with breathtaking views of national city, With a flair that was very Cat. Cat caught Kara looking out her windows. "i know it's not as great of a view as when you flying all over national city, but it will have to do for now."

"Mrs... Cat! The view is gorgeous normally when I fly i am going so fast. I don't really ever stop to take in the sites. There never seems to be time. Sights like this can still take my breathe away." she finishes making eye contact with Cat. Kara thinks she caught a slight blush, but it is hard to tell with Cat's Dimmer Switch on so low. Her heartbeat however did increase for a moment.

"So what's for dinner?" Kara asks almost a little too excited.

"Well i made two pounds of pasta. I'm not sure how much an alien eats... so if this isn't enough i would be happy to make more. there is plenty of sauce."

"This should be plenty. I didn't do anything extremely taxing on my body. Hey! you cook?! I always imagined you having an in home chef."

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't i?" Cat said with a smirk. "Well you know", she began to twirl the wine in her glass. "I wasn't always a CEO and I always try to remain self sufficient. I don't like relying on others much they always seem to disappoint me ."

"It's just your job to expect excellence. If you expected anything less the company would not be what it is today" Kara said "In your personal life i see how things could get muddied, but you have to remember, everyone makes mistakes." Kara continued.

"I suppose you are right." Cat grumbled. "Shall we eat?"

Kara never had sauce that good in her existence, not on either planet shes lived on. "I'm sorry i made a bit of a pig of myself, your sauce is out of this world."

" Dont apologize, it's not often i cook for anyone other than carter, and it is nice to see someone enjoying it. To mention it. Its not very often I have anyone in my home even."

"Well thank you for letting me into your home and revealing you are a master chef all in the same evening." Kara gave one of her signature smiles that made Cat melt.

Cat huffed " You just make it so easy. I Don't know how you do it. Would you like to watch netflix? Im sure we can find something we can agree to watch" .The mess in the kitchen all forgotten. Cat made her way to the family room, Which had two huge luxurious couches with a giant television facing them. Cat sat on one end of the larger of the two, and put her feet up. Kara sat on the other side of the couch. Cat turned on her netflix and was flipping through it. Under recently watched was The L word. Kara had watched that show multiple times, but to imagine "The Cat Grant" going home and watching it had her dumbfounded.

" The L word! AHHH I love that show!" Kara said to start some dialogue, as there was a period of a comfortable silence.

"Yeah me too. Have you seen it all the way through?" Cat asked.

"Yes i have, multiple times. its one of my go to's" Kara responds.

"Okay well As much as i love Dana i usually skip over season three." Cat explains "it makes me too sad. I watch shows to relax not to bawl my eyes out."

"I know what you mean. Her death really was shocking and horrible!" Kara retorted. she hadn't realized since cat had turned it on, cat had migrated closer to Kara on the couch. Cat was now on the middle cushion leaning toward Kara.

Cat whispers in Kara's ear "which sex scene is your favorite?" Kara turned beet red.

"uhm... hmmmm... Its not really a sex scene but when Karmen and Shane have that no touching game. I think that one takes the cake for me."

Cat hums for a moment. "Well i guess its no surprise really, I mean you must have some fear sexually of hurting your partner?"

"Well its always in the back of my mind. Its hard to let go, when letting go is accidentally killing your partner" Kara explained still red as ever.

"sounds like you've been with a bunch of amateurs" Cat said with a glitter in her eye.

"I wouldn't say bunch would be the right word to describe how many people I've been with, but yeah you could be right on that one." Kara takes a drink of her wine. Just to break up the conversation for a moment.

"If i had your looks and powers i would fuck anything i felt like. I mean who could compete with you.?" Cat asks looking at Kara trying to gauge her. Kara smiles "i ask myself the same thing about you."

Cat puts her wine down and leans in to give Kara the opportunity shes been waiting for. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Cat asks as Kara closes the gap between them and gives Cat a siring kiss. When she pulls away. Cat can feel her head spinning. "Maybe I don't know what i'm getting into" Cat closes the distance between them again this time taking over the kiss leaving Kara and her to duel it out.


End file.
